Crimson Red
by FyreTwilighter
Summary: Bella is new in Forks but known as Elizabeth Morinstal. She meets the Cullens but is she hiding secrets of her own. Much better than it sounds. First Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

New Beginnings

Here I am, Forks, Washington; the rainiest place in the continental U.S. I needed and loved the sun, so this was one of the last places on earth that they would look for me. I have long, slightly curly, waist length mahogany brown hair with fiery red streaks in it. My skin is pale and my right hand is crimson red that ends three four inches after my wrist. While I run low on power, the red in my hand fades. Once the red is all the way gone, it's time for me to "recharge" so to speak. In Forks I am going to go to Forks High School just to pass the time. Also, I heard that there were vampires and wanted to see for myself. They supposedly didn't hunt humans. I knew that if they were close to me, they wouldn't want to suck me dry. That, of course would confuse them. Looking at me you could tell that I was not a vampire. My skin wasn't white enough; I definitely didn't have the perfect, glorious beauty. Many times I have been told that I was more beautiful than the average human, they may be true but I would lose in a competition with vampires. My eyes would be a dead giveaway that I wasn't a vampire. Vampire eyes are red, black, or topaz. Mine are a deep, chocolate brown. My lips and tongue are both crimson red, the same as my hand.

Tomorrow I would start my first day at high school. I would enroll as Elizabeth Morinstall. My real name is Isabella Swan, but I can hardly use that. I will stand out enough without the help of using my real name; so a pseudonym will have to suffice. Just yesterday I moved in to a small, two bedroom house that was practically all by itself, nestled rather cozily in the woods but in all actuality quite near to the road. There were no houses nearby and for that I was grateful. I don't need or want to have to deal with nosy or bothersome neighbors. Also, as I have been alone for quite awhile, I wasn't sure how well I would do with having to live near people, and this house is absolutely perfect. All of my things were already unpacked and the boxes stacked neatly in the smallest bedroom. Looking at me, you wouldn't see somebody strong. You would see a slender, 5'4", frame that looked very fragile; for the entire world as if a strong wind would knock me off the face of this earth. There were many people who had to be convinced of all the things I could do, I hate being judged on the way I look. If I had my way, I would make myself tall and very intimidating. But alas, I do not have the power to change my appearance at will. So, this way I will have to stay.

The next morning my alarm went off at six-thirty waking me up from a nightmare; I had dreamed that I had been captured and was being tortured. Just remembering makes me shudder. I walked over to my closet and pulled out a pair of dark blue form fitting jeans, a white baby doll with a small black vest. After I rid myself of my pajamas and clothed myself in my clothes for the day, I reached back into my closet and pulled forth my black leather jacket and a pair of black satin gloves.

Grabbing my keys and a strawberry yogurt granola bar I headed out the door and to my dark blue Ducati and black, silver, and blue motorcycle helmet. Strapping my helmet to my head, I straddled my bike and kicked to life. It roared and I zoomed out of the parking lot and off towards the school. It didn t take me very long to locate it. As I roared into the parking lot and I parked into an empty space next to a shiny, silver Volvo, I noticed that everyone s eyes were on me. Feeling a little discomfort being the center of attention, I turned off my bike, removed my helmet, and pulled the glove off of my left hand. Folding the one glove up into my helmet, I cradled my helmet under right arm and turned to the face the silver Volvo. Getting out of the car were five beautiful, pale creatures that couldn t be mistaken for anything but vampires, of course you could mistake them for angels. Their looks at least put them in that category, but if they really did eat animals then they really just might be in the realm of angels. For a second they just stood there staring at me in surprise and shock. I could only assume that the shock had to do with my smell. I smiled at them and waltzed right past them towards the office.

The office was like the rest of the school, red brick and was clearly marked Office . Behind the desk sat a woman with bright red hair and a purple over sized sweatshirt that said, Forks High School .  
Excuse, me, may I help you? she asked.  
I m Elizabeth Morinstall, I told her smilingly.  
Oh, of course, well, Elizabeth, here is your schedule and a map of the school. I need to have all of your teachers sign this slip of paper. At the end of the day, I need you to bring it back here. That way we ll know that all went well on your first day. Welcome to Forks and I hope you enjoy your stay here.

She waved to me as I left the office. Materializing out of seemingly nowhere, a small, pixie-like creature with short spiky black hair that stuck out every which way appeared in front of me.

Hi, I m Alice, she enthused, bouncing gracefully forward to shake my hand, her gold eyes glowing brightly.

Elizabeth, I imparted with a smile on my face. Her hand was ice cold, but since I knew that she was a vampire it didn t surprise me in the least. When I showed no surprise at her icy hand she seemed to be taken aback for half a second. But laughed and motioned towards a tall, lean, muscular blond man. His tawny eyes were appraising me as if he thought I would leap forward and attack Alice. Watching his stance around her, I decided to test my theory. The way he watched her and held himself around her made me suspect that they were mates. I smiled wickedly and leaned towards Alice, his eyes on both Alice and me; he tensed and leaned forward as if to crouch in between the two of us. Smiling normally I straightened my stance and he also relaxed. Alice looked between the two of us for a second before laughing, a high, tinkling, and bell-like sound.

This is my boyfriend, Jasper, she informed me with a smile and a reassuring pat on his arm. I m a Cullen and he s a Hale. His twin sister Rosalie is dating my brother Emmett. Lastly there s my other brother Edward. We are all adopted by Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme. It s really nice to meet you Bella. I think that we re going to be best friends! Alice fired off at high speed. I almost couldn t catch the words. My hearing was as good as a vampires and I could talk just as low and fast as they could.

It s a pleasure to meet you Elizabeth, Jasper said in a soft, melodic voice with a slight southern accent.

Hey, you re all ready meeting the new girl and you didn t tell me! A deep, melodic voice boomed. A huge hulk of a vampire came to a stop in front of me and looked me over, not in a creepy way, but like he s measuring me to see if he thinks I match up to his standards. Apparently I did because he boomed out a laugh and grabbed me up into a bone crushing hug.

My name s Emmett, and there s my girlfriend Rosalie! he shouted proudly still crushing the breath out of me.

Emm Can t .Breathe! I gasped.

Oh, sorry, he said sheepishly and he placed me back on the ground. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Friends and Meetings

After Emmett placed me on the ground I looked over to where he was motioning with his head. There I saw the most beautiful creature on the planet. He had longish bronze colored hair that looked like he had just rolled out of bed, his gold eyes glowed, his nose was angular and straight, and he had the fullest lips I had ever seen on a man before. My breath seemed to catch in my throat. He waltzed over to us and held out is hand to me.

Hi, I m Edward, he said in a voice in like velvet.

Elizabeth, I offered while trying to not hyperventilate. Suddenly I was angry. Why was I acting like a total moron? He is just a guy. A hot, vampire, guy , my mind said. Shut it! I growled. I m just saying Besides, having a motorcycle and all and being what I was, no guy should ever have that amount of power over me.

With that, I quickly let go of his hand and stepped away, clearing my throat. The blond vampire, Jasper was staring at me with confusion on his face. I forced a small smile on my lips and turned towards Alice.

Alice, didn t both you and Emmett say something about another va I mean family member? A Rosalie I think you said, I asked, blushing deeply at realizing that I almost said vampire. Duh, you re not supposed to know about them. If they realize you know about them, they re gonna want to know about you!

Uhh yeah, it was Rosalie, Alice replied slightly confused.

What was Rosalie? a beautiful voice like bells chimed.

I looked over to the direction the voice came from and saw a tall vampire with long blond hair that cascaded down her back in waves. She had the looks and body that any model would kill for. Also, it made my self-esteem plummet down to almost nothing. I could safely assume that this was Rosalie, Emmett s girlfriend and Jasper Hale s twin sister , she and Jasper could pass for twins with their hair, skin, and eye color.

She looked at me through narrowed eyes for a second and threw her arms around Emmett s thick, muscular neck. I stared at her for a second with the same look she was giving me. We stood like this for about ten seconds before she cracked a smile and looked at me with reluctant admiration.

Letting out the breath I hadn t realized I was holding I realized that I must have passed her test just like I had passed Emmett s test .

Well, I seem to have met all of your family except for the parents. Anyhoo, it was nice meeting you but I got to get inside and started heading to class. After all, this being my first day, I ll need some extra time to find my way around, I told them. With that I waved and turned and walked inside the first building where my first class was.

APOV

Well, that went well. I wonder why I can t see her future. When I try to look it s a total blank, I wondered, pouting slightly. Even though I can t see her, I think that we are going to be great friends!

That was definitely weird. When Elizabeth first saw Edward she was nearly drooling. After they shook hands, she got angry all of a sudden. She s the only creature, besides you, Edward, that I ve felt switch emotions so quickly. And such different emotions, Jasper commented.

She ll be a great younger sister. Did you see her drive up on that motorcycle?! Wow, what a hot Emmett said before Rosalie cut him off.

Watch it Em, before I decide I don t like the new girl. After all, you are mine! And no one, not even a pretty new girl, can hold a candle to me! Rosalie ranted.

Don t sweat it Babe. I was going to say hot machine, before you interrupted me. And no one can hold a candle to you. Besides I don t find the new girl at all attractive. My tastes run towards hot, leggy, blondes. You re the only girl for me and you know that, Emmett placated her. He drew her closer to him and placed a passionate kiss on her upturned, open lips.

Eww. I don t like to see my brother and sister shoving each other s tongues down each other s throats.

Like Alice can t see her future, I can t read her mind, Edward blurted out.

I giggled in my head. He most likely said that to put an end to whatever was running through our siblings heads. Which was a good thing, not just for my innocent eyes, but my poor Jazz was started to get a but angsty with the lust rolling off of Rose and Em. Wait, you can t read her mind? I mentally asked him, almost yelling.

Yes, I did, Edward answered me out loud.

Emmett and Rosalie resurfaced with nearly identical shocked faces. I m sure mine and Jazz s faces mirrored theirs. Just like there never being a person or vampire whose future I couldn t see, there was never a person or vampire whose mind Edward couldn t read.

What? Jazz exclaimed. You can t read her mind? At all?

Totally awesome dude!! Maybe she could give me pointers on how to keep Edward outta my head! She must be pretty powerful to be able to block out Edward! Emmett roared in appreciation.

How is that possible? Edward s never been able to not read someone s mind, Rosalie mused. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

When lunchtime came around I had heard lots of gossip concerning me. Many of the rumors were utterly ridiculous! Jessica, the girl from my Spanish and math classes, walked with me to the cafeteria. She led me to her table and introduced me to everybody there, Mike, Ben, Tyler, Angela and Lauren. We had just sat down when the Cullens entered the cafeteria and stopped at our table. Everyone at the table gaped open mouthed while the rest of the cafeteria stopped all conversation and stared. Apparently this was not normal behavior.  
"Hey, Elizabeth," Alice started, "why don't you sit with us at our table today?"  
"Why not?" I replied with a smile. Alice and I would be great friends.  
"Yay!!!" Alice squealed.  
"As if you didn't already know what her answer was going to be," Jasper muttered at volume normal human ears couldn't hear.  
Now what was that all about I wondered to myself. I got up and followed the Cullens to a table the farthest from any other in the room. After they sat down with their trays I sat in the only empty chair left. With just my luck, it placed me in between Edward and Emmett who currently had Rosalie in his lap.  
"So, Elizabeth, what brings you to little old Forks, Washington?" Emmett asked conversationally.  
"Ummm, my mother remarried and I decided to come back to my birthplace to give the newlyweds some time to be....well... newlyweds," I gave a small shutter to accentuate my answer. "Since I am an emancipated minor, I am able to reside by myself," I said with a relatively sad smile.  
"You could come and live with us," Rosalie offered examining her perfectly manicured nails.  
With that, the rest of the Cullens stared at Rosalie, their mouths hanging open.  
"What!" Rosalie hissed. I am trying to be nice to Elizabeth and besides I like her. I also happen to think that we'll all be great friends."  
"Thank you so much for the offer Rosalie. I am happy that you are all so hospitable and acceptive of me. But it isn't really smart for someone like me to be living in the same house as a bunch of vampires. As soon as those words left my mouth I instantly wanted to grab them and stuff them back where they came from. But it was too late; the Cullens were frozen after hearing that I knew what they were.  
What are you talking about? Edward hissed. Have you lost your mind? Vampires don t exist. They are mythical creatures made up in story books to scare little children. Edward, she knows, we may as well talk to her about it, Alice put in quickly.  
How do you know? Jasper asked me in her serious, quite voice.  
It s sort of a long story and now is not really the time to be explaining it. Maybe we can meet after school away from prying eyes and ears. Then I will explain what is going on with the best of my abilities, I offered trying to stay their anger.  
I think that s the best idea, Emmett said.  
I can not believe that we are going to trust this human? How do we know that she isn t one of the Volturi plotting against us? Rosalie asked glaring. 


	4. Chapter 4

"No way am I one of the stinking Volturi. Don't you think that my eyes would be red instead of the brown?" I demanded.

"Well yes, but..." Rosalie started.

"So, that should be clue enough that I am not the Volturi. Besides, you guys of all creatures should know that things are not always what they seem. I am not a vampire, but I do know. Now, like I was saying earlier, if you want me to explain, you're going to have to wait until after school. I will follow you guys to your house and that way I will only have to explain my story one time," I explained. "Understand?"

They all nodded their acceptance. Not long after, the bell rang and we all went our separate ways. Once I got to Mr. Banner's room, I saw that the only empty seat in the room was next to, surprise surprise, none other than Edward Cullen. As I walked to the front of the room to speak to Mr. Banner, he smirked at me. (Edward, not Mr. Banner.) I stuck my tongue out at him and turned to Mr. Banner.

"Hi, my name is Elizabeth Morinstall and I'm new here."

"Of course, Miss Morinstall. Here is your book and you can have this seat next to Mr. Cullen," he told me smiling.

I went to my seat, sat down and faced the front of the room.

"Fancy meeting you here," Edward smirked.

"Yes, it's been so long. I saw you...when it was? Oh yeah, at lunch about four minutes ago," I replied sarcastically.

"But it always seems like such a long time when we are apart," he said smiling sadly.

I snort and turn away from Mr. Drama Queen. _Man, is he one HOT! vampire, my loud-mouthed mind comments. _Shut it! Why must you be so annoying?! Could you please just shut up! I know that he is hot, he has got to be the most gorgeous creature that I have ever laid eyes on. He is most likely the most gorgeous creature that I will EVER lay eyes on. But he is a vampire. _Bet you would love to be kissed by those lips. _Shut...

"Elizabeth? Are you alright. You do realize that class is over, don't you?" Edward's voice broke through my inner discussion.

I looked up and was surprised to notice that no one was in class any longer. "What? No, I didn't realize class was over. Man, time sure flies when you're having fun!" I said sarcastically.

"You didn't enjoy the lesson?" Edward asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Lesson? I didn't even hear any of the lesson. I guess I was just lost in thought. I mean, it's not like I planned and letting you and your family know what I was so soon. If ever..." I ramble on.

"Elizabeth, do us all a favor and shut up," Edward commented smiling.

I stuck my tongue out at him, gathered up my books and headed out of the room. My next class was gym and I didn't need to be late on my first day of school.

After a minute I realized that Edward was walking along side of me. Man, he was quiet! "Why are you walking with me?"

"And here I thought that we were friends," Edward said sadly. "My sister and I have gym this period actually."

"Of course you do. So do I," I told him.

We were quiet the rest of the way to the gym. Once we got inside we separated at the locker rooms. The teacher, Coach Clapp came over and told me that I didn't need to change out today. But he still handed me a uniform. He told me that they were playing volleyball but since it was my first day I could sit out. I entered the locker room to get a locker and put my stuff away in it. Alice was waiting for me in the 's locker room.

"Hey, Elizabeth! I am so glad that you're coming over today!" Alice squealed when she saw me.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks aain for inviting me," I told her.

"Come use this locker next to me. I know we're going to be great friends!"

"Thanks Alice."

After we were changed we both left the lockerroom together. Edward was leaning against the wall opposite of the boys lockerroom. His gold eyes slightly glowed. He linked eyes with me and, of course, I blushed a bright, brilliant red. Alice looked calmly from me to Edward but if you looked closesly you could see the joy in here eyes. I looked away from Edward and tripped my way over to the bleachers.

A few minutes after class started Alice clutched at her stomach and started moaning.

"Miss Cullen, what's wrong?" Coach Clapp asked Alice as he ambled over.

"Cramps. Coach Clapp, could I please sit out? I don't feel very well," Alice asked, unleashing the full force of her golden eyes.

"Of course. You can go and keep Miss Morinstall company."

Soon after, Alice joined me at the bleachers.

"Nice job getting out of volleyball. You're a pretty good actress. That was very believable," I commented her.

"Thanks. And I really am looking forward to you coming over today. What do you think about my brother?" She asked me, nearly bouncing in her seat.

"Who, Emmett?" I asked, feigning ignorance.

"No, not Emmett. Edward. I saw the way you guys looked at each other after me and you came out of the locker room. So, do you like him?" she asked bluntly.

"Like him? Alice I just met you guys. How could I possibly like him? I mean, I like all of you guys as friends. I mean, I never have many friends and like you've said twice today, we are going to me really good friends," I told her with a smile. I meant what I said, but I was also trying to change the subject.

"Thanks for being truthful Elizabeth. But if you want to know a little secret, I think he likes you," Alice whispered to me.

Of course I had to go and blush again. "Alice there is no way that he could. I mean, look at me and look at you guys. Besides, we just met today. How could he possibly like me?" I asked. _Really, Bella. There is no reason for you to think that. Besides, you should be glad that he likes you. Look at the face and that body. sigh! _I chuckled, thinking how my I talk to myself in my mind and how I think my mind just fainted.

"Elizabeth, are you still in there? I seem to have lost you for a moment there," Alice asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah, my thoughts are just wondering. They seem to be a little lost. Anyways, how long have you guys lived here in little Forks," I asked, wanting to know more about them.

We spent the rest of vollyeball talking. When Coach Clapp dismissed us to go change out, I followed Alice into the locker room. I waited for Alice to get changed. When she was ready, she followed me out. This time, Edward was leaning up against the wall by the doors leading into the hallway. His eyes seemed to be smoldering as he looked at me and Alice. I blushed self conciously.

Alice smirked at me as we walked out of the gym, Edward following behind us. We separated and all went to our lockers. I went to the office and gave Mrs. Cope my slip that all my teachers had signed. Of course, when I left the office, Edward was again leaning against the wall. What was with this vampire and walls. I wondered. _You know you what him to have you against the wall_, my mind ribbed me.

"Are you ready to leave. If you're going to our house, we'll need to leave together," he asked.

"Actually, I have transportation. I can't just leave my bike here. I'll just follow you guys," I informed him.

"Like you could keep up."

"Is that a challenge, Mr. Cullen? Because if it is, I will gladly accept it," I smirked at him.

"So, the new thinks that she can keep up with us?" Emmett boomed. As Edward and I were now outside by their silver Volvo.

"Yeah, I can keep up with you. My ducatti is an amazing piece of machinery," I boasted.

"You're on," Jasper said with a smirk of his own.

I put the jacket, helmet, and other glove on that I had been carrying. After that I started my bike and the Cullens all entered their car and they were off. And I was right on their tail.


	5. Author's Note not an Update

This is not an update but a author's note. I am currently experiencing WB and I need ideas. If you could think of anything that you would like to have happen I would try to incorporate into what I have, which is not much. Anyway, if you had any ideas, you could either let me know in a review or pm me. Thank you. Please bear with me and I am sorry for taking so long in between updates.


End file.
